1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Generally, an air conditioner adjusts air temperature, humidity and the like to be suitable for a specific area. An air conditioner may include a compressor and a heat exchanger that provide heating/cooling by circulating refrigerant. Air conditioners may be classified into all-in-one type air conditioners and separate type air conditioners. The components of an all-in-one type air conditioner are built in one body and installed, for example, in a wall or in a window. A separate type air conditioner may include an indoor unit having a heat exchanger for cooling or heating a designated space and an outdoor unit having a compressor and a heat exchanger for exchanging heat with outdoor air. In this case, the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are separated from each other and connected by refrigerant pipes, and installed indoors and outdoors, respectively.
In general, an indoor unit of a separate type air conditioner may include a housing having an air inlet and an air outlet, a compressor provided within the housing to compress a refrigerant, a heat exchanger configured to perform heat exchange, and a fan configured to generate air flow within the indoor unit. The indoor unit may have a prescribed width, height and thickness to provide an installation space for the heat exchanger and the fan.